favorite_storys_from_wbb_loud_house_and_tdmbwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man 1: The Prelude
Chapter 1 (After the fight scene back at the house) D: (realize that he was a bat thing…for about 30 seconds…and goes back to normal afterwards) Z: I guess Deuce doesn't have any superpowers after. (A spider goes on his hand and bites him) Ow! E: Zack, what's wrong? Z: I got bitten by something. I got to check this out in the washroom. (Once he was in the washroom, he was starting to feel pale) I don't very good. I think I need to lay down. Gran: Zack, you feeling okay? Z: Yeah, just need to lay down for a while. B: What was that all about? (After a whil, Zack starts to get even more pale, he faints and covers up with a blanket while laying down on the floor) https://youtu.be/kP8KWVsXK3k At 1:00 Chapter 2 Z: (woke up in the morning and about to do his morning routine and to put on his contact, until he couldn't see through the contacts, when he puts them down, he can see, and then he repeats doing the same thin) Weird. (He looks at the mirror and sees some changes to his body) Gran: Zack? Zack: Yeah? Gran: Are you alright? Zack: Um. I'm fine. Gran: Feel bette this morning? Any change? Zack: Change? Yep. Big change. Gran: Well hurry u. You're going to be late. Zack: Right. (Sees the Sterne house from his room and noticed that the bed stings were gone and so were his) Okay. *Downstairs* Zack comes down feeling energetic Gran: Goodness me. Ben: I thought you were sick? Zack: I got better. Bye guys. Gran: You haven't eaten anything. You got your money? Zack: Yeah I got it. Ben: Hey, Michaellanglleo, don't forge, we're painting the kitche. Don't be late. Zack: Sure thing, grandpa Ben. Don't start without me. Ben: And don't start with me. Zack: (walks out the door) Chapter 3 Zack: (walks to Sterne manor until a bus came pass him and makes a run for the bus) Hey! Stop the bus! Stop the bus! (Grabs on a paper banner and suddenly removes part of it with one hand from the side of the bus) *a few moments later at the cheekburger* Zack: (was eating his food until Eleanor was coming back and notice about the spill) Eleanor: (slips) Zack: (catches her and catches her food with the tray) Eleanor: Good reflexe. Thanks. Zack: No problem. (He sits back down and looks at his wrist, a fork was on his wrist and stuck like there was a spider web)(suddenly somehow just sling a web out on his drink)(he pulls to bring it to him un it opens and ducks and hits Jonas right on the back. Zack gets up at exits the Cheekburger. People were looking at his gray being dragged with Zack. Jonas: Freeman? Zack exits and the tray was like going up while being stuck under the door. As soon as Zack gets back to his house, Jonas followed him back. Zack feels his sences came in again. Jonas has his fist ready to punch, until Zack got out of the way and Jonas ruined the door. Jonas: You think your funny, don’t you, Zack? Paige: Jonas, stop, it was an accident. Jonas: My fist breaking your teet, that’s the acciden. Paige: Come on, Jonas, stop. Zack: I don’t want to fight you, Jonas. Jonas: I wouldn’t want to fight me neither. Jonas tries punching until Zack dodged twice. Tries for a third until Zack steps out of the way. Jonas tries clotheslining him until Zack falls back and still on his feet. Eleanor comes in. Paige: Help him, Eleano! Bunbury comes from behind and was about to tackle him until Zack flipped up in the air. People were amazed. Deuce: How did he do that? Eleanor: No clue Bunbury: He’s all yours, master Jonas. Jonas once again tries punching Zack, but fails to do so cause he was dodging every punch. Zack caught his hand and punches him right across the street. People cheered, except Deuce, Paige, Eleanor, etc. Paige: Zack, how’d you do that? It was amazing Zack was like confused so he just ran into the city Chapter IV Zack ran into an alley in the city and checked his spider bite on his hand. And then to the webs on his wrists. He looks up to the spider web in the barb wire and sees a spider moving on the web. Zack then looks at his hand and sees that the tiny hairs were growing from his hands and he looks up to the building he's standing next to. He begins on climbing. Zack then beings to like it. Zack: Wooo-hooo! �� Zack then runs on the rooftop of the building. When he gets to the edge, he jumps a couple feet into the air and land on another building roofto. He did the same to the other building rooftops. Until he stops. He looks at the next building far away. He sees a crane and looks at his wrist again and decides to try his web out. Zack: Go Web! *nothing* Fly. *nothing again* Up up and away, web! *still nothing* Shazam. *nope* Go! Go! Go web go! Zack then tries another hand gesture and got it correct and the web just came out. He tries again and it comes out again, but his misses the crane. Zack tries for a third time and got it to the crane. Zack: Tally ho. Zack then attempted swinging, but he yelled during swinging. When he got to the roof of the next building, he tried using his feet to stop himself, but couldn't. Then he hit the wall of another building and slide down. Chapter 5 At night, Zack runs back to the Freeman house and goes inside. In the kitchen, there were two notes on the fridge in the kitchen after it got painted. The notes say "Michaelangelo! Meat loaf and veggies in the oven - Ben" and "Big bro, heading off to bed now - Makenzie." As Zack was reading the notes, he heard some arguing going on next door. As the arguing continued, he went outside taking out the garbage. Eleanor came out. Eleanor: Were you listening to that? Zack: No. Well I heard, but I was just taking out the trash. Eleanor: I guess you can always hear us. Zack: Well everybody shouts. *One conversation later* Lori comes with Vanzillia to pick up Eleanor to bring her back home. They get in the van and it drives off. Zack: Well, it's a nice car. Chapter 6 Zack looks up an ad in the papers for a car to impress Eleanor. He looked through every car ad in the paper. Until he found a perfect one. Exactly for $2500. He figure out how to get the money. Until he found another ad. "Need cash? Amateur wrestlers $3000!" And it also says "For 3 minutes in the ring! Colourful characters are a must." The wrestling organization read "MTWL." Zack thought that if he get the money, he gets the car, and Eleanor as well. Zack then was making some possibilities for his costume. He originally wanted a ulitity belt, until he changed his mind. He draws a couple spider symbols for his costume. He been kept on drawing out his costume, until it come out like he wanted. Chapter 7 In the morning, he puts a Pepsi can on his dreaser. He shoots his webs but hits the model rocket. He hits the picture for the second time. He successfully got the can for the third time and brings it to him. Zack shoots his webs again to the lamp and brings it to him, but moves out of the way and breaks when it hits the wall. Makenzie: *knocks* Big bro? What's? What's going on in there? Zack: I'm exercising. I'm not dressed sis. Makenzie: Well. You're acting so strangely, bro. *closes the door* Zack then looks at his room and sees a lot of webs he shooted everywhere. He then decided to clean it up. Chapter 8 Ben: Something's bothering him. Maybe he's embarrassed to tell me what it is. Maybe I'm too embarrassed to ask him, you think? I don't know, I just don't know anymore. Zack: *comes down stairs* Hey. I'm going to Mapletown library, see you later. Ben: Oh wait, Zack, I'll drive you there, bud. Zack: No it's okay. I'll take the bus. Ben: No no. I need the exercise. Go on. *Later at downtown* The car pulls up with Ben and Zack inside it. Zack: Thanks for the ride, Grandpa. Ben: Now wait a minute, Zack, we have to talk. Zack: Well we can talk later. Ben: Well, we can talk now. If you let me. *One moment later* Ben: Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility. Zack: Are you afraid I'm going to turn to some kind of criminal? Quit worrying about me. Something's different, and I'll figure it out. *A few seconds later* Zack was let out of the car. And then the car leaves. Chapter 9 At the Mapletown arena, a match was going on. *Later on* Lady: Next. *Zack was up* There's no Welterweight division here, small friend. Next! Zack: No no, sign me up. Lady: Ok. You understand the MTWL is not responsible for any injuries and you're participating under your own free will? Zack: Yes. Lady: Down the hall and to the ramp. May god be with you. *Zack leaves* Next! Chapter 10 Just a few minutes for the next participant (which is Zack, btw) the stipulation for the 3 minutes challenge was to survive in the cage. Annoucer: The sum of $3000 will be paid to...(off the mic) What's your name kid? Zack: The human butt spider Annoucer: The human butt spider? That's all you got? Zack: Yeah Annoucer: Ugh that sucks. (Back on the mic) The sum of $3000 would be paid to...the terrifying, the deadly, the bum awesome Spider-Man. *reveals him* Zack: My name is the human butt spider. Guy: I don't care. Go out there. Zack: No, he got my name wrong. The guy then pushes him out there. When Zack got down to the ring, he entered through the bottom rope and the cage starts to lower. Zack then looks up. Announcer: Will the guards please lock the cage doors at this time? Zack: Hey, I think this is some kind of mistake, I didn't sign up for cage match. Hey! Unlock the thing! Take the chain off! Barron Blade: Hey noob! You're going nowhere. I got you for 3 minutes. 3 minutes of beat time. Timer starts and Barron runs to tackle Zack until he jumps up to the wall of the cage, causing Barron to hit the cage and go down. Barron Blade: What the heck are you doing up there? Zack: Staying away from you. That's a cute attire, did your husband give it to you? Barron then tries to get him down until Zack did a Shooting Star Press from the wall. Barron goes after him until Zack shoots his webs at the roof and dodges the attack. Barron Blade hits him with a chair for four times and slams him on the walls of the cage. Barron holds a crowbar until Zack managed to avoid it by kicking him multiple times. Barron Blade goes for a full power attack until Zack uses his legs to monkey flip him to the cage wall and land on his neck. The crowd cheered. The referee gets in the ring and counts to three and rise Zack's hand. Annoucer: Ladies and gentleman, give it up for the new champion, Spider-Man! Zack then celebrates his victory, but doesn't do his victory dance aka the yes dance. Chapter 11 In the fight promoters office, he just gives Zack $100. Guy: Now get out of here. Zack: A hundred bucks? The ad said $3000. Guy: Check it again, it said $3000 for 3 minutes. And you pinned Barron Blade in 2 minutes. For that, I give $100. Zack: I need that money! Guy: I missed the part where that's my problem. Zack then leaves the office while another guy steps in holding a bag and throws it at the promoter. Guy: Hey. What the heck- *gets cut off by the gun* Robber: Put the money in the bag. Hurry up! *hits him with the gun and runs out* Guy: Hey! He stole the gate! Stop that guy! Stop him, he's got my money! Robber: Thanks. Guy:...now he's gonna get away with my money. Zack: I missed the part where that's my problem. *the guy goes back in the office* Chapter 12 People were seeing what happened. Zack goes to see what happened up close. Zack: That's my grandfather! What happened? Officer: Car jacker. He's been shot. The paramedics are on the way. Zack: Grandpa? You alright, grandpa? Ben: Zack. Zack: I'm here, grandpa. Ben: Zack. *just until he was about to say something, he then died* Zack then cried. While he was doing that, one of the officers told where the car jacker is heading. He then runs off to find the person. He goes into an alley and removes his sweater and puts his gloves and mask on and then he started climbing the wall. He uses his webs to go on hot pursuit of the car jacker and lands on the roof and throw some punches to the guy. When the car crashed into a gate of a warehouse, the guy then runs in. The guy then looks around and reloads his gun. He then heard a sound. Guy: Whose there!?!? *shoots the gun at the shadow on the ceiling* Zack then begins his attack on the car jacker. He continues until he backed up to a wall and Zack takes off the mask. Guy: Don't hurt me. Just give me a chance! Zack: What about my grandfather? Did you give him a chance? Did you? Answer me! *holds the car jacker revealing that it was the same guy who robbed the fight promoter* Guy: *holds the gun* See you. Zack then twisted his wrist and the guy tripped on a pipe and falls back causing a window to break and land on a few boards. ???: Freeze, we got the place surrounded. The police comes in and Zack was gone. He sits on from a top of a building and thinks about what happene. When he came home, he told Gran and Makenzie what happened about Ben. To be continued... Category:Zack freeman Category:Deuce Category:Eleanor sterne Category:Gran Category:Makenzie freeman